barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie as The Island Princess
Barbie as The Island Princess is the 11th CGI computer-animated Barbie movie. It was released as a direct-to-DVD in 2007. This was Barbie's second musical movie, and it follows Ro, a girl who grew up on an island, only inhabited by animals before being found by other humans and taken to civilization. Official Summary "It's time to set sail with Barbie as The Island Princess in this full-length, original musical featuring nine fantastic new songs. After being shipwrecked on an island as a little girl, Rosella (Barbie) grows up learning to talk and sing with a family of loving animals: the red panda Sagi, the peacock Azul, and the baby elephant Tika But when Prince Antonio discovers their tropical paradise, curiousity about her past leads Rosella to journey with the prince to his castle. As she and her animal friends explore civilization, they uncover an evil plot to take over the kingdom! Through its heartwarming ending, Barbie as The Island Princess shows that when love guides you, miracles may be closer than you know." Plot After a storm, a six year old girl is shipwrecked onto an island. Her only possessions left are a trunk with clothes and accessories, a flag with a white rose on it, and a broken nameplate only saying "Ro." She is found washed up on shore by a wise red panda named Sagi and a pompous but good-hearted peacock named Azul. The girl is raised by these two animals and called "Ro" since the broken nameplate is the only indication of her name. Ro learns how to talk to animals as she grows up, but she lost her memory since being shipwrecked. The film skips to ten years later, when Tika, a baby elephant, has joined Ro's animal family. Ro goes exploring with her animal friends daily, and at night she sings a lullaby to Tika, one she has always known but can't remember where she learned it. Their world changes when an adventurous prince named Antonio and his friend Frazer discover the island. Sagi, Azul and Tika are afraid of the newcomers, but Ro is curious as she has never seen another human before. Antonio and Frazer slip while exploring and fall into a dark pond inhabited by three crocodiles. The crocodiles approach the men with the intent to eat them, but Ro appears, telling the crocodiles to leave the men alone, and they oblige. Ro introduces herself to Antonio and tells him she doesn't remember anything about her life before the island. Antonio believes she may have been shipwrecked. Ro then introduces her animal friends, and Antonio and Frazer finally tell her their names. Antonio asks Ro to come back to his kingdom, Apollonia. Ro is unsure, but decides to go because there is chance she could find her family. Ro and the animals leave on Antonio's ship, and during the voyage Antonio and Ro develop an attraction. Ro meets Antonio's family when they arrive in Apollonia: his parents, King Peter and Queen Danielle and his younger sisters, Rita, Gina, and Sofia. The sisters love Ro, Tika, Azul, and Sagi, but the King and Queen instantly disapprove. They think that Ro is too uncivilised, but Ro does make friends with the queen's pet monkey, Tallulah. King Peter and Queen Danielle want Antonio to marry someone with royalty and help rule the kingdom. A queen from a neighbouring kingdom, Queen Ariana, wants her daughter Princess Luciana to marry Antonio, even though Luciana doesn't love him, and later becomes friends with Ro. However, Ariana is determined to keep Ro and Antonio, whose feelings for each other are growing, away from each other; in fact, she wants to kill Antonio's family and take over Apollonia. Her plan is revenge for her parents who were banished from the kingdom and made into pig farmers for attempting to murder the King and Queen years before. Ro tries to make King Peter and Queen Danielle happy, but Ariana ruins everything. Ro feels that she should return to her island, but because she loves Antonio and wants to find out where she comes from, she decides not to leave. However, Antonio and Luciana are to have an engagement party. Even so, Tallulah, Tika, Sagi, and Azul make Ro a beautiful gown to wear, making her the belle of the ball. At the ball, Ro and Antonio dance together and he declares his love for her, but Ro leaves after reminding him he is marrying Princess Luciana. Antonio writes a note to Ro that he wants to sail away with her, but Tika wants Ro to herself and hides the notes. Meanwhile, Ariana makes her three rats poison the animals in the kingdom with "sunset herb", a sleeping herb, so she can blame it on Ro. Ro is blamed and she and her animal friends are imprisoned. Azul accidentally eats some of the sunset herb while in prison and falls asleep. Antonio begs for Ro to be free, but King Peter tells Antonio he'll only free Ro, if he marries Luciana. Antonio reluctantly agrees. Ro is freed, but gets banished from Apollonia and starts to go back to her island. Tika tells Ro that she hid Antonio's romantic note, but Ro forgives her. However, the group are in trouble because Ariana paid one of the crew members to sabotage their boat. Ro nearly drowns and while Sagi calls her, she recalls a man calling her "Rosella" in a similar situation when she was little. Tika nearly drowns too, but Ro calls for dolphins to help everyone. Back in Apollonia, the wedding has begun. Ariana puts more sunset herb in the wedding cake, but Ro returns to the royal greenhouse so she can make the tonic. Sagi takes some of the tonic to Tallulah, who was poisoned, when the group are caught by guards and Tika interrupts the wedding. One of the guards starts taking Ro to the dungeons again, but Prince Antonio stops him. Antonio is happy to see Ro again, but King Peter demands she be imprisoned again. Ro tries to explain, but Tallulah is the real evidence that her tonic will work, as she is awake again. Ro tells everyone about Ariana's plans, but Ariana denies the claims, until Ro tells her to eat some cake; she can't because she put sunset herb in it and Luciana confirms that Ariana told her not to eat any food. Ariana runs away, but is stopped by Ro and she falls into a pig pen, reflecting how her parents were made into pig farmers. Then she is banished, but Luciana is free to stay. King Peter apologizes to Ro and Antonio and gives them his blessing to get married. Ro tells everyone her real name is Rosella and Queen Marissa from Paladia approaches her, telling her she had a daughter named Rosella. They sing together a lullaby from when Rosella was a little girl and they realise that Queen Marissa is Rosella's mother, and that Ro is a princess. And now, Princess Rosella and Prince Antonio are married and Princess Luciana comes to their wedding, where she meets a Prince. When the newly-wed royal couple go for their honeymoon on Ro's Island, they take Sagi, Azul, Tika, and Tallulah with them Starring the Voices of DVD Special Features *Barbie Island Karaoke Club *"I Need to Know" Music Video *Trailer Gallery Outtakes *The first bloopers was the start of the film, beginning after the storm, and before they found Rosella lying on the beach. Sagi was commenting "''what a storm!" that happened the night before the scene. Supposedly, Azul was gonna pop out of the scene, when he was suddenly nowhere to be found while they're shooting, it turns out that, he was sitting in his chair, listening to "Shine" from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses*. *The next one was when Tallulah was repeating the same scene over and over again wit h the umbrella while performing "At The Ball". The first one is when she picked the wrong color of the umbrella, which is green, then, the umbrella was stuck, and the last one was when the umbrella is finally open and then, closes again, trapping Tallulah inside. *Next one is when Ro is facing Prince Antonio at the crocodiles. She was swinging when she fell into the pond where the crocodiles are. The director asks if she's okay, but Ro was just laughing. *The next bloopers was when they're all performing "Here On My Island*". Ro starts singing, and then, Sagi starts singing while swinging. Azul was about to sing when we hear Sagi crash into some trees, and he begins to laugh. *The next one is another crashing scene. Tallulah is having fun swinging again when you hear her crash, which made her comment that they needed a stunt monkey for her. *The next is the scene at the ball. Antonio was gonna ask her to dance, when Azul popped out on Ro's peacock feathers in her dress and agrees with him. Ro and Antonio burst into laughter. *The last one was when Ro agrees to marry Antonio, when suddenly, one of their phones starts ringing. Ro checked her phone, but it's not her, and Antonio's phone is off. It turns out that it was Tika, talking to her mom. Soundtrack The songs as listed on the official soundtrack: #Here On My Island #Right Here In My Arms #A Brand New Shore #I Need to Know #Love Is For Peasants #Right Here In My Arms: Greenhouse #At The Ball #The Rat Song #Always More #Right Here In My Arms: Reunion #When We Have Love #I Need to Know (Pop Version) Gallery Merchandise Videos Barbie As The Island Princess Movie Trailer 1| Barbie As The Island Princess DVD Trailer Barbie As The Island Princess Bloopers Trivia *The movie was almost named Barbie as Princess of the Animals. *This is the second and last movie to be in drama theme in this movie. *In this movie, there are several references to other Barbie movies, mostly Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. **Some of the 12 sisters - such as Ashlyn and Blair - appear throughout the movie, but not as themselves. **Tallulah the monkey holds up Princess Genevieve's pink dress when she is singing "At The Ball". **Rosella sometimes has the same hairstyles as other characters Barbie has played, such as Princess Anneliese and Princess Genevieve. **Derek's pet bird Felix, from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses, appears on Prince Antonio's ship. **Azul the peacock listens to "Shine" from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses during the bloopers. **Luciana wears the same hairstyle that some of the 12 princesses wear. **There is a peasant in Apollonia who looks like Prince Nalu from Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia. **Wolfie from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper appears during "The Rat Song". *This is the last movie in which the character played by Barbie got married. Goofs * While Queen Ariana sang "Love Is For Peasants," it seems Luciana was wearing a purple ribbon in her hair, but after Luciana brought the books and her mother told her to not read the books again, it seems the ribbon was missing. *Before the wedding is about to start we can see the the ribbon from Luciana matches with her dress but at the rest of the movie she wears her purple ribbon. Also Known As *Hungarian - ''Barbie, a Sziget hercegnője *German - Barbie als Prinzessin der Tierinsel *Albanian - Barbie Princesha e Ishullit të Humbur *Italian - Barbie Principessa dell'isola Perduta *French'' ''-'' Barbie comme la Princesse de l'île'' *Dutch - Barbie als de Eilandprinses *Brazilian Portuguese - Barbie em a Princesa da Ilha *Spanish - Barbie en la Princesa de los Animales *Latin Spanish - Barbie como la princesa de la isla *Russian - Барби в роли Принцессы Острова *Polish - Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy *Czech - Barbie jako Princezna z Ostrova *Finnish - Barbie Eläinsaaren prinsessana *Persian - باربى پرنسس جزيره *Georgian - ბარბი მარიპოსა *Hindi'' - बार्बी एस आइलैंड प्रिंसेस'' External Links *Official US Site *Barbie as The Island Princess on Wikipedia. Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment